


i'd rather look at you

by satorisbandages



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Confessions, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Stargazing, a tiny bit of angst, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satorisbandages/pseuds/satorisbandages
Summary: Hajime Iwaizumi was never really one to agree to last minute adventures - he’d much rather stay at home and watch a movie, or study for an upcoming exam. Despite this, Hajime Iwaizumi always found himself saying yes to a certain friend of his.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	i'd rather look at you

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is my first ever ao3 work, and im super excited to share it. it's my first ever iwaoi fic, and haikyuu writing in general. estimated time of writing is about 3-4 hours. enjoy !! :]

\--

On a particular busy and stressful Thursday evening, as he sat on the couch with a textbook in hand, the familiar singing voice of Iwaizumi’s roommate, Tooru Oikawa, reached his ears. 

“Oikawa, shut up,” Iwaizumi snapped, clenching his jaw in frustration. His day had been irritable already, and he didn’t need his roommate slash best friend making his mood any worse. He could practically hear the pout coming from Oikawa’s face, his annoying voice ringing out again.

“You’re so mean, Iwa-chan!”

In truth, he was. He was rude and snappy to Oikawa, but he couldn’t help it. If he didn’t set some sort of boundaries, Oikawa would be all over him, pestering him non-stop, or even trying to go out even more often than he already did and pull some crazy stunt that would only worsen his permanently bad knee. Iwaizumi let out a heavy sigh, sticking a piece of paper in the thick textbook he was cradling in his hands to save the page he was on. 

“Iwa-chaaan!!” Oikawa whined, receiving an icy glare from Iwaizumi. “You’ve been working all day! Take a break,” he encouraged, meeting Iwaizumi’s gaze with a glimmer of something he couldn’t put a finger on in his rich, brown eyes. Was it.. hope? He narrowed his somewhat thick, black eyebrows, running his fingers through his dark, spiky hair. He really had to study for his upcoming exam, but if Oikawa was gonna keep whining, he figured it would hurt less to take a break.

“Fine, what do you want?” Iwaizumi asked gruffly, standing up and stretching. Looking back up at Oikawa for the second time, he noticed his usually fluffy hair was dripping wet. Iwaizumi found himself looking at his best friend for a moment longer than he wanted to, forcing the heat down from his face. He hadn’t noticed Oikawa had just come out of the shower. Much to his disdain, Oikawa noticed the male’s gaze. His eyebrows wiggled playfully, but he didn’t say anything.

Iwaizumi dropped the textbook onto the coffee table in front of him, causing a loud thud, and hearing a gasp from the brown-haired male that was now next to him. He felt a soft slap on his shoulder, and he whipped his head around to glare at Oikawa. As always, Iwaizumi ignored the oh-so familiar churning in his stomach when his dark eyes met Oikawa’s. He always got that feeling when looking at Oikawa, ever since they were little, so he figured it was just a normal best friend thing.

He opened his mouth to bitch some more about him, but he figured it would only worsen his mood if and when Oikawa was going to retaliate with more whining, so he didn’t. This seemed to surprise the taller male, his eyebrows raising in suspicion.

“Iwa-chan, are you okay? Are you sick?” he asked, tentatively pressing a hand to Iwaizumi’s forehead. This, however, caused him to receive a harsh push from the shorter male. Oikawa simply grinned - it was a gentle one, the kind only Iwaizumi got to see, and the kind that caused his heartbeat to speed up without him even realizing. 

“Let’s go do something!! You hardly ever take breaks from your studies, so this is the perfect opportunity!” Oikawa insisted, grabbing onto Iwaizumi’s arm and trying to pull him away from the couch, but to no avail.

“No,” he nearly growled, glaring once again at his roommate. Iwaizumi continued, “You know I don’t like spontaneous things, especially not with you.” His tone was harsh, which was normal, but the last sentence came out a lot more sharp than he intended it to be. This caused Oikawa’s face to fall, and he looked away. Iwaizumi simply could not ignore the tug in his stomach that was caused by his actions. Damn you, Oikawa, he thought irritably, heaving another sigh. Oikawa bit his lip for a moment before turning back to Iwaizumi, tilting his head. His gaze was suddenly brighter.

“But I know just the thing for you. It’s not even anything crazy like last time!” he insisted, a soft chuckle following his second sentence. 

“If it were anything like last time, I’d drop kick you to Mars,” the shorter roommate said firmly, but his tone betrayed a hint of amusement. He already seemed less stressed than he had been with his textbook laying open on his lap, pen gripped between his teeth as he flipped through the pages. Oikawa always seemed to have that effect on Iwaizumi, which is one of the tiny reasons he kept him around and dealt with his constant whining and their bickering.

“Soo, is that a yes, Iwa-chan?~” Oikawa batted his eyelashes at Iwaizumi, praying that he would agree.

With a shake of his head, he said again, “No.”

“Damn you, Iwa-chan! You never wanna hang out with me!” the taller whined, crossing his arms angrily. Iwaizumi grinned, to which he received a disgusted face. “How can you be happy about me being upset?!”

“Maybe if you stopped babbling on and pestering me like a 5 year old, I’d hang out with you.” Without thinking, his second sentence slipped out, “Kageyama’s a lot quieter than you.”

Immediately, Iwaizumi’s eyes widened at his own words, them being locked on Oikawa as his entire body faltered. He had struck a nerve. Shit, why did I say that?

A soft “oh” was all Oikawa could muster, and he quickly whipped around and shuffled to his room, the door closing softly behind him. Iwaizumi internally groaned and shoved his face into his hands, cursing at himself for saying such a stupid thing.

\-- 

Behind the closed door, Oikawa sniffled quietly, warm tears spilling down his pale cheeks. His heart ached as he replayed Iwaizumi’s words in his head over and over again.

Kageyama’s a lot quieter than you.

His head spun with thoughts. Did his Iwa-chan like Kageyama more than him? Did he hang out with him whenever he was gone for hours without telling Oikawa where he was? Did he-

Oikawa stopped his train of thought, shaking his head. No. Iwa-chan can’t love Kageyama, he thought hopefully, but a sense of bitterness quickly washed over him. Oikawa was settled on his bed, his knees to his chest, and he buried his face into his knees, stifling sobs.

He had been in love with Iwaizumi ever since their childhood. He clung to him like a baby koala to its mother, openly flirting with him at any given moment, trying to get as close as he could. Of course, the shorter male was completely oblivious to this fact, even though everyone on their high school volleyball team knew it to be true. 

“You’re so stupid, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa hiccupped softly, squeezing his eyes shut.

\--

Iwaizumi paced outside of Oikawa’s door for what seemed like years, deep in thought. 

How do I make it up to him? He’s definitely mad at me right now. He’s upset and hurt and it’s all my fault. Maybe if I just agreed to his plan-

He stopped himself, sudden irritation showering over him. Iwaizumi scowled. “If he just stopped pestering me,” he muttered under his breath, too quiet for Oikawa to hear him. Then this wouldn’t have happened, he continued his sentence in his head. He angrily ran his fingers through his hair, just barely stopping himself from groaning loudly outside of his roommate’s door. Without thinking, Iwaizumi’s hand reached up to the door, his stomach in knots as he knocked before he could process what he was doing.

No response came from inside the dark room.

Iwaizumi huffed, pushing away his stubbornness for just a moment.

“Oikawa..?”

From inside, more sniffles could be heard. Iwaizumi frowned and slowly opened the door, revealing an almost pitch black room. He slowly turned on the overhead light, seeing a curled up Oikawa at the corner of his bed. An unfamiliar pang hit his chest. He hadn’t seen Oikawa like this in a long time, and it hurt as he realized it was because of him.

Without another word, Iwaizumi slowly approached the crying male, his lips pursed into a line.

“Oikawa.”

Iwaizumi’s voice became firm as he addressed him again. Without thinking twice, he reached forward and gently placed his hands on Oikawa’s tear-stained cheeks, lifting his face. The tips of his ears were turning red, his neck becoming hot. Forcing down the blush from his cheeks, he met Oikawa’s watery gaze. Of course, Iwaizumi was hurt by this, but he was too stubborn to apologize properly just yet. And so, instead, he sat down next to him, removing his hands. 

“What?” Oikawa finally spit out hoarsely, his voice breaking. Iwaizumi noticed as Oikawa cringed at how weak his voice was. Iwaizumi sighed.

“I’ll go with you, wherever this place is,” he muttered, now looking down at his hands which were in his lap to avoid Oikawa’s gaze, which was now burning into the side of his head. This only caused his face to become even warmer than it already was. “If it means so much to you, I’ll go- if it means you’ll stop crying, too. You’re an ugly crier.”

Upon hearing the insult, opposite to what a normal person would do, Oikawa brightened. He lowered his knees from his chest.

“Really? Iwa-chan would do that for me?” he asked, his voice stronger now. Oikawa scooted closer to Iwaizumi, and in response received a light shove. 

“Oh, shut-” He stopped himself, and cleared his throat. “I guess..” Iwaizumi finally lifted his head and noticed Oikawa’s cheeks were tinted pink. He held back a smirk and bit his lip to prevent himself from letting out another snarky remark. Before he could say anything, however, he felt arms wrapping around his neck.

“Thank you, Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa practically squealed like a little girl who just got her favorite toy for Christmas. He swatted his best friend away, ignoring the butterflies that furiously fluttered around inside of his stomach. This is normal, he urged himself to think.

\--

Iwaizumi was waiting at the door, very impatiently. 

“Shittykawa, if you don’t hurry it up, I’m not going anywhere!” he called to the brunette’s room, his foot tapping on the floor. It was nearly 10pm now. He tossed a glance towards the open living room window, catching a peek of the stars twinkling up in the dark sky. Hearing the sound of Oikawa’s door close, he looked back over.

“Hey, isn’t that mine?” Iwaizumi asked with narrowed eyes, gazing at the hoodie Oikawa was wearing. He didn’t remember him asking to borrow that.

“Hmm?” Oikawa hummed absentmindedly, a teasing grin tugging at his lips as he swung the door wide open. “C’mon, Iwa-chan! You’re so slow.”

Iwaizumi only let out a sigh and turned off the lights to the apartment, grabbing the keys and locking the door behind him. It was unexpectedly chilly outside, and he quickly shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets as he walked behind Oikawa. The taller male slowed down to his pace, strutting along beside him.

“A bit cold, isn’t it?” Oikawa asked airly, only to receive a grunt of agreement from Iwaizumi. “Ugh, that’s your cue to wrap your arm around me or something!” he whined, but despite his tone, a gentle blush was creeping up his neck and flaming his ears. He didn’t mean to say that aloud, it just came out by itself.

Iwaizumi ignored the heat on his own neck.

“Why on earth would I do that?” he asked, not even glancing over to Oikawa, who was uncharacteristically silent now.

Suddenly, Oikawa felt an arm flopping onto his shoulders, which caused his stomach to tie into knots. Iwaizumi sheepishly brought him closer, savoring the warmth coming from the both of them. Oikawa felt giddy, sort of leaning against the other, surprised yet glad that he did this.

“Do not push it,” Iwaizumi warned. “I’m only doing this because..” He stopped himself, rolling his eyes. “I feel bad about earlier,” he muttered.

As he spoke, Oikawa’s heart did flips.

\--

The rest of the walk was filled mainly with comfortable silence, the two friends walking in sync to wherever Oikawa wanted to take Iwaizumi.

“The park?” Iwaizumi questioned, looking around. It was dimly lit by a few lamp posts along the sidewalks, just barely anyone there. Occasionally, as they walked further into the park, they spotted a lone jogger or a couple sitting on one of the benches. When they saw the latter, it seemed as though both of their hearts pulled towards each other at the same time, all without them knowing. 

They finally reached a completely barren spot, where Oikawa detached himself from Iwaizumi’s side and flopped onto the grass. The sudden warmth that had radiated from his body was gone, causing him to shiver. Oikawa patted the ground next to him.

“Come here, it’s cold,” he said with a pout. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but feel a gentle tug at the corners of his lips. And so he approached Oikawa, sitting down next to him. He felt a tug at his shoulder and he was pulled down onto his back, landing with a soft thump. He shot a glare at the giggling man beside him, but he relaxed and looked back up at the sky.

“Is this it?” he asked after a while of silence. He heard a hum in response, and gave the stars in the sky a thoughtful look. This wasn’t too bad..

Suddenly, he felt something pressing up against his side. Soft, brown hair tickled at his cheek as Oikawa pressed his face into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. He stiffened, unsure as to what on earth he was doing. His heart immediately sped up so fast that it was practically leaping out of his body. He took a slow, shaky breath, and relaxed as he felt warmth coming from Oikawa’s mouth floating onto his neck. 

It actually wasn’t that bad, even though Iwaizumi wasn’t really physically affectionate. Or affectionate at all.

\--

The silence between the two dragged out for much longer than expected, and after what seemed like an eternity of not moving, Oikawa finally did something. After he had spent a few minutes of just laying there, huddled up to his best friend and roommate, he eventually turned his head to keep looking at the stars. This was right before the silence. Now, he spoke.

“I can get off, you know..” he started. His voice was gentle, but it held disappointment. Lots of it. “You haven’t moved at all, so.. I probably should’ve asked before, I’m sor-” 

He was cut off as a finger pressed to his lips, shutting his mouth. A heavy blush tinted his cheeks dark pink, and he met Iwaizumi’s gaze.

“If I didn’t want it, I would’ve shoved you off. You know that, Shittykawa.” Despite his heart still frantically beating in his chest, Iwaizumi managed to keep his voice smooth and steady. He pulled his hand away from Oikawa’s face, but before he could let it drop to his side, another pale hand grabbed his wrist. His eyes widened in surprise as Oikawa brought his hand to his cheek, and he leaned into his palm with a gentle smile on his lips. 

His lips. They looked soft and rosy, the same as his cheeks did. He was illuminated by the pale moonlight, and Iwaizumi was suddenly entranced by him. His breath caught in his throat.

When did he get so damn beautiful?

He pulled his hand away reluctantly. “Stop that,” he mumbled, blushing furiously now. Oikawa’s smile brightened, causing his heart to skip a beat. He tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach, but he couldn’t any longer. Iwaizumi raised his arm and wrapped it around the other male, relaxing his tense muscles and resting his hand on Oikawa’s chest. Under his fingertips, he felt a rapid heartbeat, and couldn’t help but smirk.

“Do not look at me like that!” the brunette immediately snapped, blushing even more, if that was even remotely possible. “I can practically see your chest moving from how hard your heart’s beating.”

“Why are you looking at my chest?”

“Who wouldn’t?”

The comment caught Iwaizumi off guard. He bit his lip, completely at a loss for words. He didn’t have any snarky retort, which was the usual thing coming out of his mouth.

But this time, Tooru Oikawa truly made him speechless.

He hated it.

But he secretly loved it.

\--

Neither of the two knew what time it was at this point, but they were still laying on the grass, staring up at the sky. Every so often, the two would glance at each other, even making eye contact in certain moments. In those moments, they immediately looked away and blushed simultaneously. 

It had never been this quiet between the two of them. One or the other was always joking around or they were bickering over nothing, but they never stopped talking for a long amount of time. The silence was almost suffocating, until Oikawa spoke.

“Iwa-cha- Hajime..” 

Iwaizumi’s attention immediately snapped to the figure huddled up next to him, his body fitting effortlessly against his slight curves. Their legs intertwined at some point throughout the night, and it was comfortable, so neither of them moved. Oikawa smiled softly, continuing after he hummed in response.

“I just.. Well, um..” 

No matter how much pressure Oikawa was in, he never stuttered or hesitated. Only then did Iwaizumi realize how big of a thing this was, and it caused him to hold his breath. 

“Well I.. I’ve kind of beeninlovewithyousincewewereeight,” he said quickly, looking away immediately.

His heart practically stopped right then and there. For a moment, he thought he was imagining this, denying his words, realizing that it was exactly what he wanted to hear. After not getting a response, Oikawa turned back to face him and spoke again, this time, clearer.

“I’ve been in love with you all of this time and..” A pause. “You didn’t even notice!”

Ah. There it was. His tone was that of a whiny toddler, and he received a light hit to the chest. Iwaizumi would have laughed if he didn’t feel the pressure of the entire universe on his chest right then.

He let out a shaky breath and responded, his voice genuinely soft for once.

“Glad to know the feeling’s mutual,” he breathed out, his deep eyes searching the ones in front of him.

That didn’t get to last long, because soon enough, Oikawa’s lips were pressed against his own.

\--

Bliss. That was the only emotion Hajime Iwaizumi could think was pulsing through his entire body at the moment their lips connected.

It was a short one, much to Iwaizumi’s dismay. They pulled away, breathless, chests heaving.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.”

Hearing that come straight from Oikawa’s lips, the ones he had just kissed, sparked something extremely deep in his stomach. He realized, in that moment, what he had been feeling this whole time? That wasn’t just admiration for your best friend. 

It was pure love and adoration. 

Without a second thought, Iwaizumi found himself practically throwing himself on top of Oikawa, unable to stop himself. He connected their lips once more, but the kiss was much deeper this time. He felt fingers brushing through his hair, pushing his face even closer. It caused his breath to hitch.

Oikawa noticed, and he smiled into the kiss.

Iwaizumi pulled away, his eyes meeting the starry ones underneath him.

“Was this your plan all along?” he questioned, but when Oikawa shook his head, he only smiled. “Well, I’m glad it turned out like this anyway.” There was a long moment of silence, the only thing happening was the two searching each other’s eyes. Everything finally clicked, in both of them.

Normal best friends didn’t get butterflies just by meeting each other’s gaze.

They didn’t feel knots in their stomachs while observing each of the other’s moves.

They weren’t any “normal best friends,” were they?

“You know,” Iwaizumi started, leaning forward to plant the softest kiss on Oikawa’s nose. He continued.

“Here I was thinking that you brought me here to look at the stars.” A moment of silence hung between the two of them.

“But I think I’d much rather look at you instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! feel free to leave any comments or even suggestions for future writing; i have a few ideas in mind already but im open to take more :]


End file.
